


In which every thing goes straight to TRASH

by timetobuckle



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Maybe smexy times later?????, idk lemme know, in another chap, with the shorties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobuckle/pseuds/timetobuckle
Summary: Sleepover at Logan’s house! Wait, why are they playing truth or dare?





	In which every thing goes straight to TRASH

When Logan suggested a sleepover at his house, Griffan was weary. It’s not that he didn’t want an escape from his own house, but the fact that Logan and Monika would share a room was highly suspicious. 

Those horny teenagers.

He looked around for pajamas, before realizing he didn’t own any. Oh well, underwear it is.

What could possibly go wrong with that?

As He walked to the house, he could see a pink dot grow bigger in the distance. He smirked at the sight of his Suki, probably running to his arms.

As Natsuki got closer she noticed his expression, and promptly rolled her eyes at him. They reached the door at the same time.

...

But nothing happened.   
Natsuki sighed.

“Knock on the door, dipshit!”

“Not until you kiss me on the cheek.”

Natsuki flushed red as the boy tapped his cheek with a cocky expression. She knocked on the door herself, and a cheery brunette opened the door.

“Griffy, Natty! You’re always the last ones here, you silly beans!” 

With that the entered the house.

Liam suggested that everybody join in a game of truth or dare. Griffan wanted to shove his fist down Liam’s throat. When does truth or dare eve go right?! Suddenly, Griffan got an idea. A Grinch like smile covered his face. He leaned over to Natsuki. 

“Hey...”

“Uh...hi?”

“So I’ve been thinking-“

“That’s dangerous.”

“Ha. Ha. Anyway, I’ve got a plan...”

And with that, disaster was on the horizon.

It had been a wild game. Liam was shirtless, Logan had jumped in the pool, Monika had confessed to liking and anime (to which Natsuki would have as valuable information for later), Maeko and Sayori had switched clothes, and it was now Natsuki’s turn.

“So Nat, truth or dare?” Monika asked. Griffan didn’t like the look in that her eyes. 

“Dare, duh.”

“Alright then. I dare you...to share a room with Griffan tonight!” 

Oh. OH.OH! He didn’t have pajamas, maybe he should speak up?

“Pfft, that’s fine.” 

But was it? Oh well. Too late to argue now. Things continued at a mild pace until it was time for Griffan to ask Liam. With a glance at Natsuki he began to ask him the question.

“Liam...Truth or-“

“Dare Little Man!”

Griffan felt his eye twitch at the nickname. 

“ I dare you to kiss Yuri. Right now. On the lips.”

The room went quiet. Liam looked at Yuri. Her face was flushed but she maintained eye contact. Liam was about to back off, but Yuri grabbed him by his shirt and smashed their faces together. 

Huh. Well then.

Later, after everyone said goodnight the two shortest people of the group stood in the same room. Griffan spoke first. 

“Um, you can go change into your pajamas, I don’t have any...”

Natsuki looked him straight in the eye, she looked..embarrassed? 

“I don’t have any either...”

Huh.


End file.
